


Needy

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Buffy Summers, Cunnilingus, Curses, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Angel (BtVS), Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sunnydale (BtVS), Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Coming back to Sunnydale usually ends with Angel leaving a piece of his heart behind. He’s sure that Buffy feels the same.





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been shipping Bangel since I was nine and now I've finally written my first fic with them as a grownass adult. Wow. Accomplishments. ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️ Any Bangel fans still lurking around?

*

Coming back to Sunnydale usually ends with Angel leaving a piece of his heart behind. He's sure that Buffy feels the same.

(They've been at this for years.)

Angel tightens his scrunched up, vampiric features. He blinks out rotted, grey flesh from the undead slaughtered earlier, digging a nail against his tear duct and removing it. His thick leather gloves crackle audibly. Angel prefers the black. Suits him.

Buffy, with her soft, yellow hair down her naked shoulders, kisses mindfully over Angel's upper lip. His fangs exposed.

"Maybe we shouldn't," he whispers, bashful.

They're tempting fate. _Again_. That's all it takes—them alone together, on a patrol, killing some forces of darkness. Side-by-side. He listens to Buffy pant and throw a witty remark, and it's _all_. A strong, gripping lust overtakes him. He just can't.

Angel feels the tip of his fang-molars pierce against skin, as he desperately watches Buffy hop up on the bed with a roll of clear saran wrap. 

She's not actually naked, thank god. It's a thin, strappy camisole and a pair of bikini-cut underwear. Buffy's things got drenched with bloody, undead guts. Angel respectfully turned his back, but she started hugging him… and… kissing…

"What's the harm in trying?" Buffy questions, far too casually.

"Reverting back into a senseless killer."

Angel's voice remains monotone. She cringes.

"Okay. Big harm." Her fingers shift open the colorless, clingy film. "I just figured maybe if it wasn't done… with your…" Buffy clears her throat, reddening pleasantly and laughs. Angel grins, rubbing his hands over his still-vampiric face. He wishes she didn't have to see him like this. The teeth or the feral, gold-bright eyes. "And if your skin wasn't actually touching min… the curse…"

"…wouldn't be activated, I know," he finishes. "It still feels like a risk."

Buffy cocks an eyebrow, pressing a knee to her chest and hooking her arms. And, oh lord, Angel can _smell_ her. All of that damp, delightful heat. Her own arousal. "There's no pressure. If you think it doesn't work then you don't have to stay over, Angel. "

"More than anything I _want_ to."

Hearing this from him softens Buffy's expression.

"Then, you should—" she declares, peeling off the rest of her things. Angel's throat clenches, growling with need. The clear saran wrap molds over Buffy's wet vaginal entrance, her fingertips stroking over herself. "—kiss me like you've missed me."

Oh, this is a bad idea.

_ Ohhh. _

Angel closes his eyes, breathing deep, waiting for his features to slowly smooth out. He moves in. Buffy's thighs ease apart further with his leather-gloved hands. She snort-giggles, tossing her head onto a pillow, happily moaning against Angel's tongue flattening over her entire labia, holding there for several (of Buffy's) heartbeats before lathing up to her swollen, little clit.

Taking comfort doesn't have to end with losing his soul.

Fortunately.

*


End file.
